horizon_hoppersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata '''is the acting commander of Horizon Foundation Military Division group MD-4061 ("Horizon Hoppers"), formerly residing on a post-apocalyptic version of the planet Earth. Personality Hajime can easily be seen as a bit of a cynical individual in initial conversation, but despite his tendency to look at things through an anxious and negative lens, he cares very deeply about his allies and is dedicated to securing their futures in any way he can. Due to his past as a victim of a malicious killing game, as well as his role as an unwitting agent of despair and chaos in an apocalyptic anarchist movement, he carries a burden of trauma and guilt with him wherever he goes, but despite this, he remains a capable leader and a caring friend to others. Hajime is also recognized as a capable individual when it comes to consoling others on their issues and helping them deal with emotional stress, which is one of the reasons why he was elected to be leader of the Horizon Hoppers. His skill in easing others worries is due to a combination of natural skill, as well as the counselling expertise he inherited as a part of his time spent as the Ultimate Hope. However, for all his determination and empathy, Hajime can occasionally come across as a fair bit blunt, especially in stressful situations or when dealing with nonsensical individuals. He's quick to apologize when he genuinely offends someone, though, and he does his best to try and understand people's motivations even when they are acting completely insane. Hajime possesses a situational near-genius intelligence in a wide variety of different fields due to the nature of his merging with his other personality, Izuru Kamakura, following his time spent in a virtual reality known as the Neo World Program. By tapping into this well of skill and talent within his mind, he is able to lend a hand in a wide variety of situations, but he has difficulty doing this in stressful situations or when injured. Unfortunately, due to this Ultimate Hope influence, his strategic genius and immense skill in predicting future events based upon analyzing current ones causes him to become easily bored. He is able to overcome this by choosing to "tune out" this analytical skill for a while. Hajime is also bisexual. Appearance Hajime is a perfectly average individual when it comes to physical appearance and style of dress. He usually opts to wear casual business-wear, which usually includes his favorite green tie. The only two unique aspects of his appearance are his spiky hair (complete with an unbeatable ahoge), as well as his bright red left eye, an indicator of the influence of the Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamakura, within his mind. Abilities Due to the many talents given to Hajime as a result of having become the Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamakura, Hajime has an incredible number of skills in which he is extremely talented. Some of his abilities include: * '''Ultimate Analytical Prowess: Hajime is a strategic genius, able to adeptly analyze a wide variety of situations and make accurate assumptions and predictions about what is going to occur, even when he doesn't have all the information. However, more often than not, he chooses to not tap into this supply of knowledge, as it causes him to experience feelings of severe apathy and hopelessness. * '''Ultimate Martial Artist / Ultimate Gymnast: '''Hajime possesses the physical capabilities and martial arts knowledge of some of his home's most powerful fighters and acrobats. Despite his average build, he is capable of out-maneuvering and defeating entire groups of expert martial artists with complete ease. * '''Ultimate Secret Agent: '''Hajime is capable of stealthily infiltrating a location without being noticed, as well as being able to hide in a shadowy corner and remain completely unseen to untrained eyes with an almost supernatural prowess. * '''Ultimate Lucky Student: '''In addition to his array of skills, Hajime also possesses a passive "luck" effect that generally causes good things to happen for him. However, following his entry into the Horizon, this effect has been diminished a great deal, an effect that is believed to have resulted from his separation from whatever force provided him with that luck in his home universe. In addition to these main talents, Hajime also possesses skill in therapy, neurology, storytelling, firearm usage, programming, psychology, negotiation, observation, singing and songwriting, playing instruments, gambling, medicine and first aid, mechanics, etc. It is possible Hajime is skilled in an infinite number of fields, as even he does not know the true extent of his abilities. However, it should be noted that Hajime more often than not chooses not to possess these skills if he doesn't have to. To do so, he has to focus intensely and tap into the side of his merged personality that Izuru Kamakura inhabits. This is something he prefers not having to do too often, as it causes him to feel a large amount of negativity and apathy. In general, Hajime tends to avoid direct combat (mostly because the mun thinks he's way too goddamn overpowered, I mean holy fuck), choosing instead to take on a leadership role, guiding others on missions and providing tactical support. Biography Pre-Horizon In Hajime's home universe, in his home country of Japan, there existed a special school known as Hope's Peak Academy, which was dedicated to providing education to the best students in the world. These students were known as Ultimates, and they each possessed incredible "Ultimate Talents", which meant their skill in a particular field or hobby outmatched every other person in the world. Hajime, however, was not one of these ultimates. Instead, he was one of many students in the Reserve Course, an alternative program for regular high school students who wanted to attend Hope's Peak. While enrolled in the Reserve Course, Hajime was approached with the opportunity to become a test subject for the Izuru Kamakura project. The Izuru Kamakura project was a program designed to create the "Ultimate Hope" by artificially placing a wide array of ultimate talents into a single, talentless individual, through invasive neurological surgery that would remove any of the subject's personality traits, memories, emotions and interests that did not pertain to the acquisition and study of new talents. This program was top secret, as it was incredibly morally dubious, and it was also being funded by the tuition payments from the entirety of the Reserve Course. Hajime was initially skeptical about undergoing this process, but he was inspired to do so after continuous instances of being mocked for his talentlessness, as well as a strong supply of self-loathing regarding his status as a Reserve Course student. After having had enough, he decided to go through with the experiment, and so, after everything that was Hajime Hinata was removed from his brain, Izuru Kamakura was born. Izuru Kamakura was the perfect individual, flawlessly talented in every field known to Hope's Peak. Kept hidden from the rest of the world, Izuru bided his time in a secret lab beneath Hope's Peak Academy, using his ultimate analytical prowess to easily understand his situation and the outside world. Indeed, because he was able to predict everything and understand everyone's motivations and fates instantaneously, he quickly became bored with the world, sinking into an apathetic, resigned state of disinterest, which was not helped by his designed lack of a personality. However, Izuru was manipulated by anarchist leader Junko Enoshima, who managed to lure Izuru into her group by convincing him that the only cure to his boredom was succumbing to chaos and despair, as anarchy for the sake of anarchy is the only truly unpredictable force. Following this, Izuru would play a part in the downfall of the entire world to insanity and despair, becoming one of many individuals known as the Ultimate Despair. Some time afterwards, Izuru and the other Ultimate Despairs were captured by a reconstruction organization called the Future Foundation, where one of their members, Makoto Naegi, took pity on them and decided to try and save them from the brainwashing they had endured using a highly-advanced therapeutic virtual reality simulation known as the Neo World Program. Prior to their being placed within the simulation, however, Izuru tampered with it in order to try and create an ultimatum. Izuru wanted to find out which force was truly the more unpredictable, and thus more worthy of his allegiance: Hope, or Despair. To this end, he placed an A.I. virus with the personality and memories of the now-deceased Junko Enoshima into the simulation, but he also created a back-up program designed to save anyone who "died" in the simulation as a result of Junko's interference. Had he not done this, anyone who "died" in the virtual reality would have permanently remained in a comatose state in real life. Upon entering the simulation, Izuru's memories of his time at Hope's Peak, along with his neurological impairments, were rendered null, effectively transforming him into Hajime Hinata, once more. Hajime and the other former Ultimate Despairs believed they had never been to Hope's Peak, and that they were trapped on an unknown island. After a series of events involving a brutal murder game and the defeat of the A.I. version of Junko, Hajime and the others awoke on the real version of the island in the simulation, intent on overcoming the guilt of their past. Hajime's personality was now a perfect meld of Izuru and Hajime, though Izuru took a definite back seat, satisfied with the results of his experiment. Hajime and his friends would later save the world, but they would be forced to lie and present themselves as the masterminds behind the world's attempted second destruction, forever dooming themselves to being hated by the general populace. This was because the true mastermind was actually one of the Future Foundation's leaders, and if the world found out their biggest hope had attempted to destroy them all, they would have fallen right back into despair and anarchy (basically, it was that scene at the end of The Dark Knight where Batman took the blame for Harvey Dent after he caused a bunch of moody mischief). They sacrificed their reputations in order to save the world and grant it hope, and set out to live their lives on the island for the next few years until things eventually died down. Hajime Hinata, Welcome to Horizon One day, Hajime awoke to find himself not on his world, but rather, in the Horizon, on the planet of Neo Eden. Terrified, Hajime sought answers, only to discover that he was one of many affected by the anomaly known as the Horizon's Pull. Since then, he has continuously sought efforts to return home, alongside the other interdimensional refugees trapped in a universe that's not their own. Since then, a year has gone by, and Hajime is still searching for a way home. However, since then, he has also risen up through the ranks of the Horizon Foundation's Military Division, obtaining a role as leader of group MD-4061, the "Horizon Hoppers". Hajime hopes to save those like himself from this fate, but he also has grown fond of his new home, and longs to protect the Horizon's residents from harm whenever possible. Trivia * Hajime's first name (創) means “beginning”, while "Hinata" (日向) means “a sunny place” or “to face the sun”. His full name can altogether translate as “to face a new day”. * Hajime is a fan of the Japanese sweet known as Kusamochi, but he absolutely hates Sakuramochi.